Apple Pie Life
by ngitheni
Summary: Dean/Castiel AU. Domestic


Title: Monday mornings

Author: ngitheni

Rating: PG-13

A/N: I couldn't sleep, it was two in the morning. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. I have no Beta, all mistakes are my own.

"Dean! What are you doing? Get up and brush your teeth, you're gonna be late for work! I can't believe this," Cas says as he yanks the covers off Dean and stares down at him. Dean, however, is unfazed and tries to grab back the covers, but Cas pulls them out of his reach.

"Cas? What time is it?" Dean asks, yawning. He can't be blamed for wanting to go back to bed, its November and the weather is a bitch. He looks at Cas and finds that the other man is dressed already, and the bed hair has been carefully kempt.

"Its seven thirty in the fucking morning on a Monday, get your sleepy ass out of bed and drive me to work before that dick Zachariah finds an excuse to fire me," is the answer Dean gets, and he swings his legs off the bed and onto the carpet on the floor. When he gets up to head for the bathroom, he finds he is not wearing any boxers. Huh.

But before he can recall the events of the previous night, he is pushed harshly into the bathroom and told to be quick.

"You're so hot when you're annoyed, I should make it my mission to annoy you all the time, just to see you like this," he tries to kiss Cas but the other man pushes at his chest and pulls away, making a face.

"You smell like crap, I'm not kissing you. I specifically told you to not get the extra onions on your burger at the roadhouse last night," and he manages to finally get Dean into the shower and turn on the faucet. The water is not as hot as he would like it.

"You know, punishing me by using all the hot water isn't gonna help anyone!" he shouts over the sound of the water. He grabs the washcloth and starts leaning himself up.

"Just hurry up so we are not later than we have to be" Cas shouts back at him. He can vaguely see his beige outline as he goes up and down the room. "have you seen my phone? I can't find it anywhere."

"I just woke up, how the hell should I know? Check the pockets on the pants you wore last night!"

"its not there, I already checked" Cas mumbled, "Got it. Hurry up, please. We are running late"

"Yes, Mr. Novak," Dean finally gets out of the shower and towels his hair, contemplating whether to brush his teeth or not. When he puts his hand in front of his mouth, huffs, and sniffs, he gets why Cas didn't want to kiss him. He leisurely walks to the sink and stares at his face, still feeling sleepy.

"Dean, please. I do not want to regret marrying you," Cas is standing at the doorway, a pleading look on his face. God, he married a gorgeous man.

"Yeah, yeah, like you ever would." But he relents and does a quick but thorough job of brushing his teeth. He goes back into the bedroom and finds his clothes put carefully on the bed, sniffs at them, and he finds they smell like lavender. Oh well, better than pot pourri.

He finally gets downstairs and finds pancakes on a plate, with steaming coffee to their right. Yes, being married really does have its perks. Smiling, he pulls the chair out and tries to sit but it seems his husband has other plans as he takes the plate from him and goes out the front door.

"Hey! That's mine you know," he shouts as he gets up to follow Cas.

"I made it and I never said it's yours, and in any Case, we are late, as I have stated so many times. You can eat in the car," and he gets in the driver seat of the Impala, not waiting for Dean to answer.

"Fine, but you're making dinner tonight," he says, climbing into the front seat and taking the plate handed to him. He tucks in and finds that the pancakes are as good as they smell. "this is awesome" he says to the driver, pointing to the food and talking with a mouth full of chewed blueberry pancake.

Cas makes a disgusted face and looks in the rearview mirror, backing the car out of the driveway.

Dean puts in a Metallica tape and starts singing along. They drive with Metallica being the only source of sound in the car. The car stops and Cas gets out, Dean hadn't noticed that they were at his workplace already. He scoots over, occupying the now vacant driver's seat but doesn't start the car, he gets out and leans against the car door.

"Hey, I know you're grumpy and everything in the morning but you cant just leave and not say anything, you know," he says over to Cas, and a few of the interns stop to look at him, he nods at them and smiles but goes back to starring at Castiel. Said man rolls his eyes and throws up his hands, but walks over to Dean and kisses him anyway, which earns some giggles and ooohs from the girls on the steps.

Dean smiles and nips at Cas's lower lip, at which the other man pulls back and glares at him.

"You're insufferable," he breathes,

"And that's why you married me, now go to work, you," and he gently pushes Castiel in the general vicinity of the massive door to the office building in front of them. Cas just smiles and does as he is told,

Dean gets back into the car, starts it up and heads for the auto shop. He sings loudly and out of key along to Fuel by Metallica. Yeah, life's good, he did pretty well for himself.

~fin~


End file.
